UNA OBRA DE TRES ACTOS
by Yunuen
Summary: Las cosas que podemos hacer los fans que estamos bien inmersos en nuestra serie favorita. Leo es uno de esos fans (Fic basado en 2k12).


.

**Disclaimer**:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, más bien mi corazón le pertenece a Leo.

Yo soy fan de las Tortugas Ninja desde los 6 años, así que este fanfiction no lo escribo por dinero; esto es sólo un torpe intento por escribir algo sobre la nueva versión de mi héroe y compañía.

-:-

**UNA OBRA DE TRES ACTOS**

PRIMER ACTO

Leonardo está en su habitación pegando en la pared un mega póster de su serie favorita llamada Héroes Espaciales.

En eso, alguien toca la puerta y entra.

- Leo, es hora de la práctica. – es Miguel Ángel que ha ido a avisarle a su líder que es hora de los ejercicio porque ya se demoró en ir al dojo.

Pero Leonardo no le responde; está más ocupado pegando el póster en la pared.

- ¡Leo! – Miguel Ángel lo llama con desesperación porque no le ha hecho caso.

Leonardo por fin escucha y voltea (pero sólo porque el póster ya quedó debidamente adherido a la pared.)

- ¿Sí? –

- Sensei dice que ya te has retrasado para la práctica. –

Leonardo mira el reloj que está colgado en la pared (reloj que, obviamente, tiene como carátula la nave que es dirigida por el valeroso Capitán Ryan).

- De acuerdo. – dice Leonardo tranquilamente.

Se encamina a la puerta, mientras Miguel Ángel lo espera, pero entonces, se detiene y gira. Se queda admirando lo fabuloso que se ve el póster.

Miguel Ángel, primero mira con enormes ojos lo que Leonardo hace, luego se resigna a regresar al dojo él solo.

- Si no quieres, entonces no, pero Sensei se va a enojar más de lo que ya está. – y cierra la puerta.

Leonardo no se mueve de su lugar por otro rato, para después ir corriendo a la práctica de la tarde.

SEGUNDO ACTO

Leonardo, sentado en el suelo y cerca de la televisión, está mirando muy embelesado su serie favorita.

Entonces llegan Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel.

- Leo, vamos a ir con Murakami-san. ¿Vienes? – le dice Rafael.

Pero Leonardo no deja de mirar fijamente la pantalla de televisión, es más, ni siquiera parpadea para no perderse el más mínimo detalle de las emocionantes aventuras en las que se ven involucrados el Capitán Ryan y su tripulación.

Ante la total indiferencia de su líder, las tres tortugas se miran, se encogen de hombros y se van sin él.

TERCER ACTO

Sentados en el suelo, hace bastante rato que Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel regresaron del restaurante del Señor Murakami y, aunque ya es tarde, siguen jugando Mario Kart.

Han jugado de dos en dos, aunque Miguel Ángel ha tenido que jugar todos los turnos, ya que Leonardo, que no se ha movido de su lugar, lo han invitado a jugar varias veces, pero los ha ignorado porque ha estado inmerso en la lectura del cómic de Héroes Espaciales.

Por la mente de las tres tortugas cruzó la pregunta sobre qué tan larga podía ser la historia de un cómic, pero no se atrevieron a preguntarle al asiduo lector, de todas formas no les respondería.

You are the winner!

Destella en la pantalla de la televisión, anunciando como ganador a Miguel Ángel, y por consiguiente, como perdedor al otro competidor, que en esta vuelta es Donatelo.

- ¡SÍ! – vitorea Miguel Ángel; se levanta y baila felizmente aunque también cansadamente.

Donatelo va a decir algo, pero lo único que escapa de su garganta es un profundo bostezo.

- AAAAUUUMMMM… –

Estira sus brazos y piernas antes de ponerse de pie y retirarse a su habitación (sin importarle mucho como ha quedado el puntaje), y al hacerse un poco para atrás…

- Auch. –

… su caparazón choca contra algo duro.

Voltea la cabeza para ver con qué ha chocado: ha sido contra el caparazón de su líder.

- Ese LLL….aaauummmm… eeooo…. mmmm… - dice Rafael en un bostezo porque, ni aun así, Leonardo ha dejado de leer.

Entonces, Donatelo se recuesta y se acomoda para que su cabeza quede debidamente recargada en el caparazón de Leonardo, y cierra los ojos.

Miguel Ángel deja de bailar la Danza de la Victoria, y con mirar a un adormilado Donatelo, le invade el sueño, así que vuelve a sentarse en el suelo, y recarga su cabeza sobre el plastrón de Donatelo; apoya sus brazos también sobre éste, y cierra los ojos.

Rafael frota sus ojos, apaga el videojuego, se recuesta, y recarga su cabeza en el costado de Donatelo. Apenas se acomoda y sus cansados parpados se cierran casi involuntariamente.

Pocos minutos después, cuando Leonardo por fin termina de leer el comic por décima vez, se da cuenta que sus hermanos se han quedado dormidos (uno de ellos recargado cómodamente en él).

Sonríe.

Sus hermanos pudieron haberse ido a dormir a sus habitaciones respectivas, pero se quedaron, aunque sea así, para estar juntos los cuatro.

Mañana les prestará más atención.

¿CÓMO SE LLAMÓ LA OBRA?

R: Leonardo es otaku.

-:-

Yo entiendo perfecto a Leo 2k12 que se porte así por ser mega fan de esa serie de humor negro; así soy yo como fan de él (sin importar la versión n.n) incluso una vez, cuando peque, al no poder ver un capítulo de OT, lloré de tristeza, y todo por haber ido a visitar a unos tíos, que aunque tenían hijos, por la tarde preferían ver telenovelas y no caricaturas TT

pero volviendo al fic…

Ya van varios dibujos de Devianart donde aluden el fanatismo de Leo por la serie Héroes Espaciales y además dicen que Leo es un otaku,

pero según tengo entendido, "otaku" se aplica a fans del anime y del manga, no a los fans de series gringas,

y Héroes Espaciales para nada es un anime;

pero para jugar un poco con la idea de que Leo es otaku, escribí este fic, basándome para esto en la nueva imagen del grupo de Escritoras Fanfiction y que dije que me gustaba para un fic,

pero por más que divagué, fue todo lo que se me ocurrió.

(Sorry Mike)

Gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
